La conexión
by Astorya
Summary: La conexión que habían formado sin poder evitarlo llego a su utopía los arrastro con ella. Pero que pasara luego?
1. Chapter 1

_**La conexión**_

Ella no vio el trueno ni escucho el rayo, no veía el cielo, no veía a donde iba. Pero sus pies sabían a donde se dirigían, su mente estaba colapsada, solo su corazón la regia.

Debía encontrarlo, no esperaría más.

Él sabía que llovería, había visto el trueno y había escuchado el rayo, veía el cielo, veía donde iba, sus pies no sabía a dónde se dirigía, su mente lo gobernaba, su corazón seguía oculto.

Debía esconderse, no esperaría más.

Lo vio a la distancia hay estaba su objeto de deseo, la persona que turbaba su mente e invadía su cuerpo de sensaciones desconocidas para ella hasta entonces.

Su mente desconectada, se ilumino un instante, la hizo dudar, pero ¿qué iba a hacer?

Su corazón volvió a tomar las riendas y acelero.

Él estaba escondido, sabía que lo buscarían, pero no pudo abandonar la escuela.

No huyo como el cobarde que era, no huyo como todos los motifagos.

Él no pudo hacerlo, no debía hacerlo, no lo hizo.

Se quedo en Hogwarts, supo que tenía que quedarse.

Estaba junto al sauce boxeador, cuando ella toco su hombro y su corazón se acelero, antes de verla supo que era ella, su motivo para quedarse, para no huir, su motivo para no cumplir la misión asignada, su mayor anhelo, su amor platónico, pero ahora platón no tenía nada que ver, no ahora.

Ella lo había seguido.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- dijo sin voltear.

Ella no respondió ¿él la había reconocido? ¿Aun antes de verla? ¿Él sentía algo por ella? o ¿acaso ella había sido demasiado obvia? No, sus amigos, los que tanto la conocían, creían que estaba mal porque Ron estaba con otra. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Ella sufría, porque él sufría.

Ella lloraba, porque él lloraba.

Él no lo sabía o eso creía ella, eso aseguraba ella. Hasta ahora.

Él se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver la confusión es sus ojos, pero esta fue remplazada con ternura. Cuando la vio a ella, que le sacaba el sueño. Porque él la soñaba dormido y despierto.

Ahora frente a él, sola y por su propia voluntad.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, gracias ella, porque él también perdía control de su mente. Gracias a ese acto, lo gobernaba el corazón.

Ese beso, fue todo para ellos, la conexión que habían formado sin poder evitarlo llego a su utopía los arrastro con ella.

No podían diferenciar la tristeza oculta en el beso, no sabían cuál de los dos lloraba y cual reía mientras se besaban, capas ambos hacían ambas cosas.

Si el AMOR fuera tangible lo estarían tocando, si fuera visible lo estarían viendo, como cualquier persona que los viera sabría, sin dudarlo, que se aman.

Pero si alguien sintiera lo que sentían, creería que es imposible sentir algo así.

Ellos sabían que lo imposible, que aquello tan surrealista. Hoy era posible, Hoy era la realidad indiscutible.

Todo termino, o comenzó, cuando se separaron, no sabían si habían pasado horas, días, o solo segundos, pero que importaba.

Solo sabían, y estaban seguros, que ya no podía negar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Y un claro ejemplo de esto, de esta conexión, ahora indiscutible, formada entre Draco y Hermione

Fue cuando al unisonó ambos dijeron.

-Te amo.

Son 3 cap del mismo estilo un poco corregidas, espero que les guste , y por supuesto ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni lugares, ni nada, es todo de JK

besos Astorya

pd si quieren están invitados a comentar


	2. Chapter 2

Después del te amo, mentiría si dijera que todo fue como lo hubiéramos deseado, la lluvia empapo nuestro cuerpos temblamos al unisonó, la conexión seguía presente...

Y lo siguió después de los años, si años, cuatro exactamente, pero la conexión seguía presente...

Ella estuvo muy triste y confundida durante lo que siguió de la guerra después del beso, por un momento en la búsqueda de horocruxes, ella creyó amar a Ron...

El estuvo muy confundido y triste durante la guerra después del beso, por un momento pensó que ella ya no lo amaba y porque iba a hacerlo el era un mortifico!

Ellos deseaban que al terminar la guerra también el dolor y la confusión, pero esto no fue posible...

No del todo... Pero ella lo gro apagar una gran inquietud, presente en ella que la hacías sufrir, ella amaba a Ron? la respuesta fue clara después de besarlo en la guerra... no, definitivamente no lo amaba... ella lo amaba a él , Hermione solo amaba a alguien y ese alguien era Draco Malfoy.

Pero nada seria color de rosa ... Draco fue condenado a Azcaban tres años ... Tres largos años...

Pero la conexión seguía presente...

Ella sufría todo los días y todas las noches, no por que pensara que su amado sufría , noo, ella sufría por que sentía lo que él sentía, ya no lo ajuntaba más, cada día le costaba más abandonar la cama, seguir con su vida, sus amigos lo notaban, pero ella seguía en pie, seguía en pie por qué savia..

Savia que si ella podría sentir su dolor, el podría sentir su fuerza esa era su forma de ayudarlo a superar cada día, esa era su forma de decirle que lo esperaba, que cuando el saliera ella estaría ahí.

Nada era fácil, pero él se levantaba cada día y sonreía , oh hacia el intento por que desde que se había entregado, savia que ella lo amaba y solo por eso lo había echo y solo por eso seguía vivo, aun cuando los dementores llenaban el ambiente de tristeza, su conexión era su patronus , y su beso su momento feliz...

Hoy al fin llego el día , hoy seré libre para amarla, hoy podre tocar y besarla como anhelo..

Hoy ella me estará esperando lo sé...

Eso pensaba Draco mientras era trasladado el ministerio para ser librado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo aun antes de verla, gracias a la conexión, podía sentirla y era feliz...

Ahora una pregunta invadía su mente ¿Podrían ser felices ?que les tenía preparado el destino?


End file.
